


【中文翻译】You're My Life

by FadingSun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Small one shot, no happy ending, sad but beautiful, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 渣翻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingSun/pseuds/FadingSun
Summary: 美风蓝发觉他的爱人被岁月偷走了。





	【中文翻译】You're My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275231) by [LStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar). 



> Eyebrows gracefully curving—  
> how long can they endure?  
> In an instant crane-white hair,  
> tangled all like silk.  
> Look now to where from ancient days  
> were lands of song and dancing.  
> Now nothing more than the brown of dusk  
> and the lament of sparrows.  
> 宛转蛾眉能几时？须臾鹤发乱如丝。  
> 但看古来歌舞地，唯有黄昏鸟雀悲。  
> ——《代悲白头翁》Song for White Hair（translated by Stephen Owen ）
> 
> You can find me on http://fadingsunakutsuchihaya.lofter.com/>"<

岭二的二十六岁生日到了。大家都祝他生日快乐，顺带责备他又长了一岁了，应该表现得更符合实际年龄些才对。对此，岭二抱怨后便一笑置之。美风蓝望着他，一丝浅笑浮上了他的脸。他是如此快活、年轻（即便那群人全拿“他老了”开玩笑）、充满活力，尽管他始终都在和负面情绪作着斗争。这就是美风蓝爱他的原因了，他在所有事物中都能看到积极的一面，总是元气满满，对每个人都展现出温暖的笑容。没错，岭二可以忍着安静点，行为举止更像这个年纪的人，但同时，他也为岭二依旧是岭二感到开心。就是这样才让他显得特别。  
~  
岭二的三十岁生日到了。Quartet Night的人气依旧很高。岭二三十岁了，卡缪二十四岁，兰丸二十六——快二十七了。蓝…他的年岁没有增长。他做不到。他是个机器人。当然，Quartet Night的所有成员看起来都很年轻，所以这并没有什么可疑的。岭二依旧是岭二——玩世不恭，笑容满面，总是在寻找一线希望。美风蓝无法停下对他的深爱。他不能。因为岭二对他来说是特别的。  
~  
岭二的三十五岁生日到了。他看上去还很年轻，不过眉眼比以前那张无忧无虑的娃娃脸成熟了一些。他睿智了一些，但他仍然是岭二。他依然一如既往地开着父亲般的玩笑，抿嘴微笑，开怀大笑，将所有的人凝聚在一起。卡缪三十三了，兰丸三十二了…大概吧。十年前他们正值全盛时期，确实，Quartet Night的热度尚未褪去，但…近期他们的出场费正在下跌。甚至比他们年轻的STARISH，都已步入中年了。嗯…他们比自己队伍当中的所有人都年轻，除了美风蓝。岁月给Quartet Night留下的风霜显而易见，一个粉丝问美风蓝他是怎么做到保持冻龄脸的。他说了谎，称自己使用竹炭发膜，并且涂抹椰油护肤。这成功的糊弄过了他的粉丝们。  
~  
岭二的四十岁生日到了。比起十五年前正处黄金年龄时，他变迟钝了。他确实在变得年长，但他仍然保持微笑，仍然开怀大笑，仍然尽他所能来帮助大家。他更容易感到疲惫了，但他依然充满活力…一点吧。他的能量正在一点一点流失。兰丸和卡缪也注意到了这点，并督促他去尝试健康饮食。十分出乎美风蓝意料的是他应允了。真是的，十五年前，他对于健康饮食计划可是怨声载道。他真的变得更加睿智了。没关系，岭二还是岭二。  
~

岭二的四十五岁生日到了。他更加频繁地感到劳累，需要更多的休息。美风蓝可不喜欢这样。岭二本应该是那个向所有人发着牢骚要继续前进，继续跳舞的人，也是最后一个休息的。他应该是蹦蹦跳跳的，说话一分钟已经前行了一英里。每个人的衰老都肉眼可见了，甚至STARISH…但蓝并没有。人们开始起疑，有人猜测他是吸血鬼或之类的生物。十分可笑，但到目前为止，他并没有浪费时间去纠正这些。，他将水杯递给岭二，对方回自己一个感激的微笑，慢慢地啜饮着凉开水。这亦很不寻常，以往岭二都是把水一饮而尽的。好吧，所以他的动作比以前慢了许多，但他依旧是岭二。他仍然拥有能照亮一整间屋子的微笑。

~  
岭二的五十岁生日到了。Quartet Night解散了。早乙女校长去世了，音也——虽然也年长了——接替了他的职位。并且自从岭二、兰丸和卡缪发觉到跟上潮流形势十分艰难后，他们除了解散别无选择，他们…太老了。当然，四五十岁并不能称得上老，但如果对于一个偶像来说呢？不可否认，他们仍然可以在电影、电视节目和访谈中露面，他们只是不再是Quartet Night了。美风蓝与寿岭二一起住在一间独立公寓里，岭二仍然下厨，仍然笑口常开。他更加疲倦了，但他仍然对蓝以那个历史悠久的昵称相称：“ "Ai-Ai."他的声音低沉、疲乏。他依旧是岭二。那个和美风蓝相爱的，一模一样的岭二。  
~  
在岭二的五十五岁生日时，STARISH解散了。新星们竞相出道，个个都风华正茂，才华横溢。岭二尽他最大的努力去会见和鼓励他们。他给了他们一些建议，他们都洗耳恭听，并照他说的去做。“我又找回了前辈的感觉。”那天岭二在车里低声轻笑道，美风蓝不禁回想起了STARISH发售《真爱1000%》后不久成为他们后辈的时候。他对着他的爱人亦笑了：“你又找回青春的感觉了吗？”岭二玩味地撅起了嘴。有那么一闪而过的几秒，让蓝回忆起了二十出头的岭二。他还能表现得像个孩子的时候，甚至还能拥有孩子般的元气的时候。是的，他仍然爱他。  
~  
在岭二的六十岁生日的时候他倒下了。蓝十分恐慌地冲向他，由于人们很容易辨认出他，抑或在旧的海报或CD封面上看到他，他自己不得不弄一份新的身份证明。他戴上了一顶假发，也少不了美瞳。他就像一位孙子，照顾着他的爷爷——不是的！不是这样的。岭二年纪大了，但他依旧是岭二。他仍然对自己微笑，尽管他不再能常常起身了——当他尝试这么做的时候，他冒着摔倒的风险——正如此刻。谢天谢地的是，他的髋骨没有骨折，但他肯定需要别人帮助来搞定日常起居了。他拄起了一根拐杖，并且被下了驾驶禁令。于是，蓝开车载他一起回了公寓。“我记得我教过你如何将车驾驭得一级棒。”岭二道。他的声音…被岁月打磨过了，和他还是个年轻人时大相径庭。不过这不成问题。尽管如此他还是深爱着岭二。  
~  
岭二的六十五岁生日到了。他坐上了轮椅，他真的不幸地跌断了他的髋骨，而且也如此年长了。好吧…他被束缚在轮椅上了。蓝推着他去任何他想去的地方。正如听上去一般奇异，蓝开始帮助他做所有事情。入浴、领他进洗手间、给他做饭，读睡前故事助他入眠…有几分像在养老院的生活，一所私人的养老院。岭二总是对他露出一抹微弱恍惚的微笑——比从前少了太多生气。明显地，年龄正在对他构成威胁，但那没关系。他依旧是岭二。蓝爱他如故，一如既往。  
~  
在岭二的七十岁生日时他们举行了葬礼。前Quartet Night的所有成员中，他是第一个去世的。他在睡梦之中走了，十分平静，面带微笑。美风蓝走进房间时，他的传感器立刻显示岭二的体温已经消失了，没有心跳，没有脉搏。真是令人悲哀的一天。所有在盛年认识岭二的人都出席了，甚至闪宁事务所的新乐队也露面了，还有前HEAVENS成员。这是一场美丽的葬礼，并且遵从岭二的遗言，他将会被火化，骨灰交给蓝——他所信任的，会将它好好保存，或将它安置在恰当地点的人——保管。蓝沉默地将岭二的遗骨带回了家。泪水从他的脸颊上淌过。这不公平。他…他弄丢了他唯一珍视过的人。和他相守了接近五十年的人。  
~  
岭二的七十五岁冥诞时剩余的大家开始陆续离开了。在岭二去世后，音也的心脏无法承受这个事实，他也道别了。接下来是时矢、真斗、那月、翔、塞西尔、莲、兰丸，由卡缪收尾。离岭二去世仅仅只有五年，他们全都不在了。现在，美风蓝是孑然一身。他没有可以商议的对象，和年轻的偶像们交流仅仅会唤起他的痛苦。他怀念他和Quartet Night在一起的日子了。  
“我一直在这里哦，蓝蓝！”  
青春时代的岭二总是如此宣称，配上他激情四溢的微笑。  
“你这个骗子…““美风蓝低语道，将相框中数年前自己和岭二的合影紧紧抱在胸前，”你是我的生命，却与我不辞而别。“  
他坐在曾经属于岭二的床上。他搬进了这间房间，只感到前所未有的孤独。他不愿这样。他凝视着床头柜上的小花瓶中岭二的遗骨。  
“岭二…“  
~  
在岭二的八十岁冥诞那天，美风蓝关机了。他写了一封遗嘱，以防有人找到他。他耗尽了他的电池，手中抓着他和岭二的合影，另一只手紧攥着装着岭二遗骨的透明塑料袋。最终，他们被发现了。读了他的遗嘱，他们别无选择，只好恭恭敬敬地遵照执行。  
美风蓝静静地睡在六英尺黄土之下，陪伴他一起下葬的是岭二的遗骨，以及二人的合影。  
严格来讲，他们是一起踏上黄泉路的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我从来不惧怕角色被他人杀害、肢解、食用、乃至更加糟糕的什么。这仅仅是让我爱人的青春美丽保持不朽的方式之一。尽管因此起码有六七个姬友吐槽我是魔鬼了（笑）。  
> 我只是害怕亲眼目睹他们老去。  
> 这也同样是这篇文戳中我的原因之一。


End file.
